randomrapbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso
Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso is the thirty-seventh installment of the Epic Rap Battles of History series, and is the fourth episode of Season 3. It was released on November 18th, 2013. It features renowned artist Pablo Picasso against the host of The Joy of Painting, Bob Ross. Cast Nice Peter as Bob Ross and Mr. Rogers (reused footage cameo) and the Announcer EpicLLOYD as Pablo Picasso Colin J. Sweeney as Billy Mays (reused footage cameo) George Watsky as 4th Doctor (reused footage cameo) Lyrics 'Pablo Picasso:' I am the greatest! The modern art Muhammad Ali! I melt faces, call me MC Dali! Your whole body of work is a fluffy mountain of crap! You're the PBS version of Nickelback! But I think you must be a genius, cause with zero training, You made millions teaching people how to suck at painting. Why don't you go back home and beat your brush, you chump! I could make better art with my wiener, Lump! 'Bob Ross:' I'm so glad you could join me today. So I could teach you how to feel some joy when you paint. You're a moody little genius, always so serious. I know, you must be on your Blue Period! Your work is melancholic, I'm painting happy little trees. Call me Jackson Pollock, because I splatter MCs! With the voice that soothes, so let's do this. I'll twist you up like you're a Rubik's Cubist! 'Pablo Picasso:' Don't use that word like you know what it is! You painted thirty thousand pictures of bushes and sticks! Does your audience know that you stole your whole show? You just ripped off your teacher, and added an afro! My name is Pablo Diego José Francisco de Paula Juan Nepomuceno María de los Remedios Cipriano De la Santísima Trinidad Ruiz y Picasso! Back, to, you, Bob! 'Bob Ross:' Well, Bob is dropping bombs like this is Guernica! I served twenty years, Air Force, United States of America. My technique will make your mistress weep. Put her to sleep, elbow drop her dreams, I go deep! And I keep it mellow like some Cadmium Yellow. I'm a bright, like Titanium White kind of fellow. Don't believe in mistakes unless you step to me. Yo Pablo, you just got your happy little ass beat! Trivia *This is the second battle in Season 3 in which Lloyd is smoking in the iTunes artwork. *This is the first battle which features artists (not including musical artists). *This is the first battle to feature a Spanish rapper. *This is the first battle in which ERB liked a video of one of the characters (Bob Ross) before the battle was released on YouTube. *The clip where Picasso is switching channels on his TV has references to previous ERB participants, Billy Mays, Mr. Rogers, and the 4th Doctor. All of these characters are well known in the field of television. **Mr. Rogers and Bob Ross have also both worked with PBS, which could be a reference to this fact. **The channels's numbers are the ERB battle number. (Billy Mays (10), Mister Rogers (13), 4th Doctor (24), and Bob Ross (37).) *After being mentioned in this battle, Muhammad Ali appears in the next battle. *This is the first battle where the suggestion is taken from somewhere else besides YouTube (Facebook), the 2nd being Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge taken from this Wiki's chat.